dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Trigger
Trigger 'is a trained mercenary who was hired to work in the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Trigger's past, including his real name, and he makes an effort to keep it that way. Mindstorms Inc. Under the psuedonym of "Schiess", he later took a job working at Mindstorms Inc. among a team of mercenaries and criminals, which included the infamous bounty hunter Silencia Venemosa. After the successful hijacking of a Dacta truck (and stealing a car from a young Dust), Schiess and his men were given the task of performing a heist on Dacta Corporation's headquarters to recover information on their latest projects. While they managed to recover the papers, they were unexpectedly double-crossed by Venemosa who had secretly been hired as a spy by coporate rival Edward Korrupte. One by one she killed the other men in his team, the only survivors being Schiess himself, and his partner Montoya, who only survived due to being the getaway driver who was therefore outside the building at the time. After a lengthy chase, Trigger accidently crashed into a young woman's car, and veered off the road. He and Montoya got out of the car just in time before it burst into flames. The next day, Trigger and Montoya attempted to plot revenge against Silencia for her treachery, hoping to deprive her of her money. With some assistance from Minerva Fabello, Trigger was able to steal some kerosene from a local gas station, while Montoya stole a car from a young Sarah Bishop. They proceeded with an attempt to burn down Dacta Corporation headquarters. When they were done, they agreed to lay low and split up, Montoya left to get his girlfriend out of town while Trigger left the LEGO Planet to pursue work elsewhere. Paradox Trigger eventually found work when he was employed by an unknown shady organization of eco-terrorists, who believed that the actions of Paradox were morally inacceptable. They proceeded to hire Trigger for several jobs that involved destroying their research projects. On at least on occasion at Xalax, Trigger ended up massacring an entire research team. He also frequently had the task of destroying power sources to the Maelstrom. Dino Attack By the time the Dino Attack happened, Trigger had found work with the Space Police, who he helped to capture and if neccessary kill the most violent of criminals. He was later called to LEGO Planet by an unknown agent, where he was offered cash in exchange for assisting the Dino Attack Team. Trigger was subsequently deployed on Adventurers' Island amongst a group of reinforcements. While most of the team was busy attacking an Egyptian Tomb, he managed to track the source of the Maelstrom's power to an imagination temple. Once reinforcements arrived, he tried to explain the nature of the situation, much to their frustration. To his annoyance, most of the team refused to listen to him despite his experience. The only exceptions were Cabin and Snake, who eventually volenteered to go with him into the temple. Along the way, they encountered Hertz, who was being attacked by a group of XERRD scientists. A brief stand-off ensued, but much to Hertz' anger, Trigger and Snake left him in favor of the mission. Once inside, the two of them quickly killed and decapitated agent Palmer, who had been corrupted by the Maelstrom. Upon arriving in the main chamber, Trigger tried to get an understanding of what was happening. He and Snake were among the few agents who were not subject to illusions (Trigger having been experienced and knowing how to resist, and Snake not really having any real fears), and when Baron Typhonus revealed himself, they attempted to attack. While they were unable to kill him, it did gain attention from the other agents and buy time for Sam Sinister to destroy a Maelstrom Crystal. After the battle, Trigger left the temple with Snake, presumably taking a ride back to Outpost 4. Abilities and Traits Trigger is a cold, battle-hardened and practical man. In any situation, he knows to shoot first, and ask questions later. He has little to no consideration for any of his comrades or their cause, to the point where he will shoot other agents if neccessary. His only concern is that when all is said and done that he gets the money he is promised. He also has a very good memory, and is quick to recognize a face from his past. Because of this, he holds a strong grudge against Silencia Venemosa, following an unfortunate double-crossing on her part. Trigger makes a point of keeping his identity hidden in order to keep it from being used against him, to the point where he never even reveals his real name. As a result, nearly every job he has done has been under a different codename or pseudonym. Despite his ruthless nature, Trigger does have a basic code of ethics. When given a job he will stick to it (although he is not afraid of scaring others into thinking he will easily double-cross them) provided that his employers stick to their end of the deal. He does not take kindly to double crossing and has been known to commit murder against people who betray him or try to set him up. Trivia *Trigger is the former primary character of 'Atton Rand in Dino Attack: At War's End, replacing Zenna. After his death, he was succeeded by Rotor. *Trigger is one of only three characters (the others being Reptile and Joe Harry) created with the intention of replacing a member's primary character. *Trigger's looks and personality drew inspiration from James Woods' performance in John Carpenter's 1998 supernatural action film Vampires. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:Deceased Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded